A design has recently been considered important even in a vehicular lamp. A light source can be miniaturized by employing, for example, an LED. Thus, when a plurality of light sources are disposed within a lamp chamber so that their optical axes intersect and thus, light emitted from the plurality of light sources is reflected from a plurality of reflective surfaces provided within the lamp chamber, a variation may be provided in the arrangement or angle of the lamp and the decorative effect of the lamp may be improved.
When the plurality of light sources is disposed as described above, a support structure is required to dispose the light sources at designed positions and directions. As for the support structure, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-150036 discloses a structure in which, for example, a plurality of mounting boards corresponding to directions of the light sources is provided, and the respective mounting boards are supported by predetermined support members at different angles, respectively. The mounting boards may be provided at proper positions and proper angles with respect to a lamp body to exhibit the above described functions.